1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and device for clearing the product from of a centrifuge basket of a discontinues centrifuge in which a scraper blade is pivoted toward the spun-off layer of product and, in this area, scrapes the product from the basket with a cutting edge, which is directed in a direction opposite to the rotation direction of the basket.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known embodiment, the clearing device includes a plow share that is pivotable about a vertical clearing rod. A scraper blade is resiliently and rotatable mounted to the plow share. The scraper blade, which extends over only a short section of the overall height of the centrifuge basket, is pressed into the layer of product (e.g., a layer of sugar) in a direction that is opposite to the rotation direction of the centrifuge basket until it comes to bear against the working sieve. The scraper blade is then moved axially downward out of its top position toward the basket base, and is then moved axially back upward, before returning to its initial position.